1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to improvements in and relating to an apparatus for feed-out of a leading film end from roll film cartridge and more particularly, it relates to the machines of the above kind, wherein a microfilm strip adopted for use in a film reader/printer is fed-out from the cartridge.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such cartridges as designed and arranged in coincidence with the standards of ANSI (American National Standards Institution, Inc.), as being only schematically shown at "A" in FIG. 1, have been utilized rather broadly. Such known apparatuses for feed-out of the leading end of a carrier portion of the roll film contained in the cartridge "A" has a structure and function to be set forth hereinbelow.
More specifically, as is shown in FIG. 2, the conventional leading end feed-out apparatus as at 300 is provided with a feed-out belt 400 which is brought into pressure contact with the film roll "F" in the case of initiation of the feed-out operation for take-out of the leading film end "f" and exclusively serving for bringing a rotational movement of the film roll, or provided with certain roller means and the like in place of the belt. This belt 400 or the like means is subjected to a rotational movement and the like, via a power transmission mechanism from a driving source.
The feed-out means consisting of feed belt 400 or the like is so arranged that it can be brought into pressure contact with the film roll "F" contained in the cartridge "A" from an opposite position to a bottom opening 5 thereof (FIG. 1). On the other hand, there is provided a peel-off roller 6 which serves for separating the leading film end "f" of the rotating film roll "F" from the latter towards the outside. This roller 6 is arranged to perform on- and off-pressure contact with the film mass at the film-feed-out opening 7 (FIG. 1) of cartridge "A".
In use of the foregoing conventional type of film feed-out device so far described and schematically shown with reference numeral 300, a troublesome and grave drawback has been encountered.
More specifically, at first, jamming accidents have been freqently encountered, which means that the leading portion of the film having a leading end "f", describes a large loop as shown by "L" in FIG. 2, causing thus a grave operation trouble to occur. This trouble may be deduced from the conventionally employed, remote and separate arrangement of feed belt 400 and peel-off roller 6. This disadvantageous phenomenon is accentuated with the increase of the film wind-up diameter and when the leading film and is positioned near to the feed belt.
As a second problem, the feed belt and the like require a specific drive source and a related transmission mechanism, thus giving rise to a considerable cost increase as well as a detrimental operation failure.